Sleeping Beauty Is Me
Sleeping Beauty Is Me is the first episode of Epicvivor Gabon The episode saw the 11 contestants arriving in Gabon and getting right into the game. Story 'Day 1' The season starts with Epic giving his opening monolouge about the game. The eleven contestants then came in, and Epic welcomed them to the game. He revealed that they would be picking teams, and the person not picked would be heading to Exile Island. Both Dra and Nate immediately wanted to go to Exile, Nate saying that he wants an idol. Epic revealed the captains were Bernice and Princess Sour were the captains. Bernice was happy that she was a captain, saying that it was "hella", while Nate was mad that both captains were women, causing Laci to call his sexism disgusting. Bernice picked Laci first due to liking her aesthetic. Princess Sour refused to pick, so Lil Sebastian was chosen as a new captain. Nate immediately began yelling, showing that he was upset that he wasn't a captain. Lil Sebastian then picked Nate first, which caused a shocked reaction from Laci. Bernice's next pick was Tori, solidifying the exes alliance between them and Laci. Laci did not seem pleased to have Tori on her team, however. Sebastian then began to harass Nate, causing him to yell at the horse. Sebastian then picked Dra for his team. Bernice then picked Pizza Delivery Boy, stating that her and Zeke planned on having pizza at their wedding, causing Laci and Tori to discuss their plans with Ramsey. Lil Sebastian picked Boo by kicking him in the crotch, causing him to cry. Laci then said shew as sad that Boo was not on her team, due to her crush on him. Bernice's next pick was Rita, who thanked her and called it "chill". Lil Sebastian's final choice was between Princess Sour and Psuedo Deep. He picks Princess Sour, meaning Psuedo Deep nas to go to Exile Island. She tells the rest of the cast that she doesn't need them and that she will return "more enriched". Bernice's tribe is then dubbed Fang, and Sebastian's is dubbed Kota. 'Day 2' The two tribes live on one camp, a setup that leads to many arguements, most notably between Nate and Bernice. Princess Sour states that these conflicts keep her entertained and it's nothing like her home, causing Rita to ask if she could be sweet. Pizza Delivery Boy offered everyone pizza to stop the drama, something only Rita accepts, with Boo asking what pizza is and saying it sounds "cancerous* 'Day 3' Epic calls the contestants in for their first challenge: Quest For FIre. Nate screamed at his tribe throughout the challenge, trying to get them to hurry up. Lil Sebastian and Pizza Delivery Boy hold their respective tribes back at the beginning of the challenge. Pizza Delivery Boy eventually grabbed the raft, allowing Fang to run through the course and light the torch to win immunity. After returning to camp, Boo stated that he would be happy if his tribe sent him home. Back at camp, Nate got in yet another arguement with Bernice and Laci, saying that he hates feminists. Nate's behavior began to rub his tribemates the wrong way. At Tribal Council, tensions between Nate and his tribemates continued, as Dra was angered when Nate continuously referred to him as "Draven". However, despite his rowdy behavior, Nate was spared by the tribe, who decided to get rid of Sour for her bad attitude. Challenges Immunity Challenge: Quest For Fire The tribes had to grab a raft and run it through a treacherous obstacle course. At the end of the course, they had to light the torch to win immunity. Reward: Immunity Winner: Fang Tribal Council